A Noble Favour
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: When Hershel is left by Claire for the second time he falls into a deep depression. Not knowing what to do, Luke writes a letter to Emmy, who comes as quickly as possible to help the professor in any way she can. What she doesn't know: It was Claire's idea to ask someone Hershel had loved in the last 10 years to come...


_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Nintendo/Level 5 and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **A Noble Favour**

"Deep breath," Emmy told herself. She couldn't remember when she had been this nervous before. But on the other hand, she had been invited so it should be all right, shouldn't it? Although she had not been invited by the professor himself…

Finally, she made use of her courage and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" someone asked from the inside.

"It's me, Emmy," she answered, grinning.

"Emmy!" Luke shouted when he had opened the door and hugged her tightly. "You came!"

"Of course, I came," she said. "Anything to make the professor feel better again. How is he?"

Luke turned sad. "Not well… Flora and I do anything we can but he's not eating nor sleeping nor even solving puzzles!" It was obvious how desperate Luke was.

"There, there," Emmy comforted him. "I'm here now."

"Thank you."

"Where is he?"

"In the living room, I think. He sits there most of the time, only looking outside of the window."

Emmy nodded. "I'll talk to him. Maybe you could make some tea for us?" she gave the boy an occupation to distract him.

"Yes," he agreed at once. "I'll ask Flora to help." And he ran the staircase in the hall upstairs.

 _Who's Flora?_ Emmy thought but then shrugged. She was going to find out sooner or later.

Then she took another deep breath and went to the living room door which was shut. She knocked.

"Yes," came a soft reply after a while.

Emmy appalled at how weak he sounded but entered anyway. "Hello, Professor," she greeted him with a smile.

He looked at her surprised. "Emmy?" He was very pale…

"Yes, it's me," she said and went to him to sit down next to him on the sofa.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still shocked.

"Luke wrote me a letter," she explained. "He's worried about you."

"There is nothing to worry about me."

She looked at him sceptically. "Hershel, you know I always see through your lies to comfort the boy. But you don't need to comfort me. I'm here to help you feel any better."

"That's why you came?"

"Yes," she smiled and took his hand. It hurt to see him in so much inner pain. "So, Luke didn't tell me the cause of your distress. Will you tell me why you feel so miserable?"

He looked at her for a while, thinking of something which must deeply hurt him because in the next moment he was hugging Emmy and crying.

Emmy was shocked at first – the professor had never cried before! – but then she tried to comfort him by stroking over his back and saying soothing words like: "It's all right. You're not alone. I'm here for you."

It took some time but finally he calmed down and the tears stopped.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he loosened himself from her.

"No," she told him at once. "There's nothing to be sorry about." She stroked over his cheek and smiled at him.

In that moment someone knocked on the door and Luke and a girl came in with a tea tray.

"We thought you might like some tea, professor," the girl said shyly. Then her gaze fell onto Emmy. "And you maybe as well?"

"Yes, please," the professor answered quietly.

"Me, too," Emmy replied happily. "And you must be Flora, right?"

"Um, yes," the girl smiled.

"I'm Emmy," she said and they shook hands.

"The professor's former assistant?" Flora gasped. "Wow, he told us so many things about you!"

"Well, I hope only the good things." She looked at him wondering if he told her about her betrayal.

He in return winked at her with a half-smile.

Emmy supposed this was a good sign. "So, Flora, how did you get into the team?" she then asked casually to lighten the mood.

"The professor adopted me," she proudly announced.

Emmy raised her eyebrow in astonishment and stared at the professor, so Flora told her her story.

"Well, I've always known the professor was the kindest man on earth." Emmy smiled at him in the end.

He replied with a sad smile when he turned to his apprentice. "Tell me, Luke, why did you write Emmy to come?"

"Um," the boy stammered, "well… it wasn't my idea to be honest… In fact, it was… Claire's…"

"Claire…," the professor whispered surprised.

There was an uncomfortable silence, so Emmy asked: "Who-who's Claire?"

"The woman I loved before she died ten years ago," the professor answered, tears swimming in his eyes again.

"But… if she's dead how could she have given Luke the idea to write to me?"

The professor snorted. "That's a long story… Luke, will you tell it please?"

And his apprentice obliged. In a few words he and Flora told Emmy of their latest adventure: The 'future' London, Clive, time machines, Dimitri – and finally Claire…

"And then she left me… again," the professor ended the story with bitterness in his voice.

"She told me," Luke explained, "you, Professor, would be devastated after her going away. Therefore, she asked me if there was anyone that could help you with your depression. And the only person I could think of was Emmy…"

The professor then only nodded absent-minded, before standing up. "I'll go to bed," he mumbled and staggered out of the room.

Emmy sighed when he was gone. Poor Hershel…

"Um, Emmy," Luke then said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Actually, Claire asked me if there was anyone the professor had… fancied over the last ten years."

"What?" Emmy asked astonished.

"And… well, the professor once told me – after you were gone – that he had begun to… love you…" Luke didn't feel very comfortable talking about this but it was for the professor, and for his recovery he would endure anything.

"But why would Claire ask you something like this? Didn't she love the professor?"

"I asked her the same question, and she answered, because she loved the professor so much she wanted him to be happy – even with another woman. She said, he was too young to stay alone for the rest of his life."

Emmy suddenly let out the breath she didn't even notice she had been holding. "Whoa. This is complicated…"

"But you'll stay, won't you, Emmy?" Luke pleaded desperately. "It's so much better when there is an adult who can help him."

"Yes, please," Flora added. "We don't know what to do with him anymore…"

Emmy looked at those two kids who were forced to deal with the cruel world of the adults on their own. "Of course, I'll stay. I'll do anything I can to make him feel better."

"Thank you," they both smiled.

"Now," she said more cheerfully, "why don't you two do the dishes, I'll go look after the professor and then we'll cook us something nice for dinner."

"Oh, yes, please," Luke said. "We didn't have a decent meal in days!"

"I'm not a very good cook," Flora admitted, looking ashamed to the floor.

"I am, though" Emmy said. "Nothing to worry about anymore."

The children went into the kitchen and Emmy upstairs, shaking her head at this chaos they were all in right now.

When she stood in front of the professor's bedroom, she knocked. "Hershel? May I come in?"

"Yes," she heard a silent answer and entered.

The room was completely dark, not even lit by a candle. Only the moon spent some light through the curtains.

Hershel lay in his bed and faced the wall.

Emmy sighed inwardly and then went to him. "Hershel," she said in a soft but still demanding voice and sat down on his bed. "You can't let yourself go like this."

"You don't know how I feel," he murmured back, annoyed.

"How do you feel then?" she stayed reasonable. She knew that his anger was not rational.

"Sad," he answered quietly. "Alone…"

"I know how to feel that. I lost my parents when I was very young, Uncle Leon is in prison and after I left you I had no friends anymore."

He didn't say anything, just kept staring at the wall, away from Emmy.

"Will you come down with me to have dinner?"

He shook his head.

"Hershel," she said insistently, grabbing his shoulder. "You're not only worrying the kids – you are neglecting them!"

There he finally turned his head to look at her. "Why do you think that?" he asked astonished.

"They just told me they haven't had a decent meal for several days. When I told them I'll cook something for them tonight they were really happy about it."

He looked guilty at that.

"They're just children," she continued. "Luke's 11 and Flora is – how old is she? – 13, 14? They both need you, Luke as a friend, and Flora as a father figure. You're their life."

He remained silent and looked back at the wall.

Emmy sighed and stood up. "I'm going down now to give the kids something delicious to eat. You're of course welcome to join us at any time." She started her way to the door when his voice stopped her.

"Emmy?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here."

There she smiled genuinely. "I'm happy to be here."

"And Emmy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please come back to me after dinner?"

"Of course," she said and then left his bedroom.

"And, how is he?" Luke wanted to know the moment Emmy had entered the kitchen.

"It'll take some time," she replied. "But nothing I can't fix." She tried to sound more optimistically than she felt to sooth him and Flora.

"We did the dishes," Flora then announced, smiling.

"Good," Emmy returned the smile. She was such a sweet girl. Emmy was glad she was here to not only help the professor.

They then cooked together some spaghetti Bolognese and ate dinner while talking and laughing about old adventures.

When the clock struck ten Emmy sent them both to bed. "Listen you two," she said in the end, "I want you not to worry about the professor anymore. I'm here now and I won't go until he's better."

"Thank you so much!" Flora exclaimed and hugged her.

Luke nodded behind her to show he agreed.

"Now off to bed," Emmy said sternly although she was deeply touched.

"Goodnight," they said and went upstairs into their rooms.

When Emmy did the dishes she suddenly realised that she had behaved like a mum. Thunderstruck she stopped abruptly and looked at her reflection in the window. She – a mum?! She thought about this for a while, finally deciding that she actually liked the feeling.

A few minutes later she was on her way upstairs with a tea and a butter bread in her hands. She knocked at the professor's bedroom door. "Hershel?"

"Come in."

He lay exactly there as he had a few hours ago.

"I brought you your favourite tea and some bread with butter. I want you to eat and drink it both and I won't leave until you did so." She put both of it on his bedside table and sat down on his bed again.

He turned his whole body around so that he now faced the tea. "I'm not hungry…"

"Maybe you should start by sitting upright."

To her astonishment he even did it and sat that his back was supported by the heading section of his bed. "Are the children still awake?" he then asked her and took the tea.

"No, I sent them to bed."

"Good," he nodded, drinking a sip which made him sigh and smile. "You're still the best tea maker I've ever known, Emmy."

"I learned from the best," she answered happily.

His smile faded and he suddenly whispered: "I don't want to feel so miserable. And I know I'm neglecting Flora and Luke. But I don't know how to stop feeling miserable…"

She took his hand into hers, squeezed it once and then told him optimistically: "That's why I'm here. I'm here to make you feel better."

"You already did," he assured her and took her hand tighter into his own.

"That's good," she smiled. "But furthermore, I recommend you talk about what is bothering you with someone."

He shook his head at once and released her hand.

"It doesn't have to be me," she quickly added. "Someone. Whoever you wish. Luke or your parents or I don't know Granny Riddleton. I think they all would be glad to help you."

But he constantly shook his head and she sighed.

"Well, think about it," she then gave in. "And now eat your bread or I will force you to do it."

He obliged and ate the bread slowly and in silence. When he had also drunk his tea, Emmy stood up to leave.

"I am very proud of you that you finally ate something," she told him in good humour. "But now we should go to sleep, it's rather late."

He nodded and lay down again.

"Goodnight, Hershel," she then whispered and stroked over his cheek gently. "If there is anything you'll need I'm in the guest room next door."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Emmy," he then replied warmly. "And thank you."

"Your welcome." And with one last smile she took the plate and mug and left Hershel's bedroom closing the door behind her softly.

Outside she sighed and brought the dishes into the kitchen. This was becoming more complicated than she had expected…

* * *

The next morning Emmy woke up early and decided that this was the best time to get her stuff from the hotel. She would probably stay in this house for a while, so she paid the hotel room and left it for good.

As she returned to Layton's house and rang the bell again because she had no key, yet, she was greeted by a very worried Hershel who looked at her for one moment and then hugged her tightly.

"I thought you'd left," he whispered.

"Oh, Hershel!" she cried troubled and hugged him as well while stroking over his back to comfort him. "I told you I'm not leaving you and I'll keep my promise. I'm here for you."

"That's what Claire said as well once…," he mumbled.

Emmy wasn't sure if she liked to be compared with the dead love of his life but thought it best to ignore his statement. "Come on," she instead said cheerfully, "let's have breakfast."

They went into the kitchen, ate some bread and drank some tea, when Luke and Flora also arrived.

"You're already up, professor," Luke exclaimed, happily.

"That's good," Flora agreed, smiling.

Hershel only gave them a half-smile.

"It's great weather today and therefore I'd like to go outside with you all," Emmy announced after breakfast.

The children cheered but Hershel looked discontent.

"Must we?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh yes, we do," Emmy remained severe. "So," she added more joyfully. "What about Hyde-Park?"

An hour later they all sat in the Laytonmobile and Emmy was driving them to the big, beautiful park in the middle of London. They walked slowly along the paths, the children played tag and Emmy linked arms with Hershel to steady him, for she knew that he felt unwell outside right now. But he had to in order to get finally better.

They walked in silence until Hershel said out of nowhere: "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Emmy asked and stopped to look into his face. Luke and Flora were out of earshot.

"Because I'm such a burden."

"No," she declined at once. "Don't apologise for it. It's not your fault. Anyone in your situation would feel like this. I know I certainly would. And then you would come visit me and try cheer me up, wouldn't you?" She grinned up at him and he nodded.

"Of course, I would."

She smiled even wider and they went on.

For lunch Emmy had packed a picnic and so they sat down on a blanket and ate some bread, fruits and sausages. Once more she realised they looked like a family and once more she didn't mind being a mother. At least not with Hershel as her husband, and Luke and Flora as her children. They would make an awesome family.

They came back home in the late afternoon and after dinner Luke and Flora were happy to go to bed; they were quite exhausted from this sunny, playful day.

Hershel also wanted to go to bed early. "Would you come with me, please?" he asked her shyly and she obliged reassuring. So they went upstairs and into his bedroom, where he sat down on his bed, also quite exhausted from this day outside, and she sat on the chair opposite of him.

"I," he started after a while, "thought about talking with someone about… Claire…"

Emmy just nodded.

"And I suppose you're right. I should talk about it… her…" He looked at her with wide eyes. "May I talk with you about it all?"

"Of course, you may," she replied instantly.

"About anything?" he wanted to know. "The whole story?"

"Anything you like," she assured him smiling. "I'm all yours." She only then thought about the ambiguity of her statement and blushed. But luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"Alright," he said, breathing slowly in and out to calm himself. "I'll tell you." And so he did – the whole story. How he first met Claire, how they became friends and eventually lovers, how their relationship developed into something rather serious, how he at one point even believed her to be the woman he would marry – and how she died in the end. And then how she returned to his side after ten long years, and finally vanished again for ever. "I just don't know how to live without her," he cried when all was told and he looked very desperate.

Emmy who had stroked his arm for some time by now couldn't stand it anymore and sat down on his bed next to him and hugged him.

He seemed to need this physical contact, for he embraced her tightly back and cried into her shoulder.

She tried to comfort him by stroking over his back and head and telling him that the pain would go away eventually and that she was there for him.

When the sobs ebbed away he loosened his embrace on her and looked shyly away. "Thank you. Again."

"Of course," she smiled.

He tried to suppress a yawn but naturally Emmy had seen it.

"You should get some rest now. Today was quite exhausting." She began to stand up but he instantly took her hand.

Without looking at her eyes, but rather at her hand in his, he stammered: "I-I have a favour to ask. But this favour could seem a bit awkward, but it's not intended like this, not at all, and-"

"You're my best friend, Hershel," she stopped him gently. "You may ask me whatever it is and I'm sure I will not find it awkward."

He nodded and then whispered: "Would… would you stay with me tonight?"

Emmy needed a moment before she replied touched: "Always."

There he finally looked her in the eyes and smiled.

She stood up to turn off the light and afterwards tried to find her way back to the bed in the dark. She felt the mattress, the bed cover, the pillow, and lay down, right next to Hershel.

For a while it was silent but then Hershel mumbled: "I don't mean this inappropriately but may I cuddle you?"

As a response Emmy came nearer to his side and placed her head lightly on his chest.

He embraced her, took her into his arms – and it felt wonderfully.

Her heart beat fast, very fast! She knew that he at least at one point had been in love with her and that was what she had always hoped for. Almost since her first day as his assistant she had fallen for him. But of course she hadn't tried anything because he would think it improper for a professor to date his assistant… It hurt her every day to be at his side but she couldn't leave. She had craved for every nice word, every gentle touch, every "my dear". In the evenings, however, she had felt sometimes even more miserable when he had been particular nice to her because she knew that they could never be more than friends… She had hoped that her leaving him and travelling the world would help her with that – but it had not, not a single bit.

And here she was now, in his bed and in his embrace. And while he started snoring peacefully, Emmy was in an inner turmoil. It would be so easy just to move her head a bit and kiss him. And he probably would respond because a part of him probably still loved her – but she knew it was wrong. He wasn't ready for this. At least not yet. She had to be patient with him.

So she concentrated on his warmth and quiet breaths and after a while she was able to fall asleep, as well.

* * *

As Hershel awoke he realised with a start that Emmy was lying next to him. Slowly he remembered the last evening and night, and smiled. It was wonderful to have her this close. He thought of her first day as his assistant, how her open, friendly behaviour had almost swept him off his feet. It had been so easy to fall in love with her. And sometimes he had thought that she had considered loving him as well – but then she had betrayed him and then had been gone for the last couple of years. He couldn't have been that important to her after all. And why should she be attracted to him? – her former boss, ten years older, broken…

Her head was still on his chest and he pondered about kissing her on the hair but he wouldn't do it why she was still asleep – no real gentleman would! Instead he stroked carefully over her brown thick hair.

It didn't take long for her to wake up. She looked around until she met his eyes, a bit confused at first, but then smiling at him.

"Good morning, my dear," he smiled back.

"Good morning. Are you feeling a bit better?"

He nodded. "It was good to talk about… Claire." He swallowed emotionally. "And," he added with new energy, "it was good to not sleep alone."

She grinned enthusiastically and jumped out of bed. "That's great – because today we clean the house!"

Although he had been at first a bit disappointed with this idea he soon saw that it was an important issue on their agenda. Luke and Flora helped with great joy and the day was spent with washing clothes, dusting the book shelves, cleaning the car, hoovering and wiping the floor, and finally doing the shopping.

Hershel tried his best but he was still feeling a bit weak and so went to bed at around 2pm.

When Emmy and the children came back from the grocery store they made dinner.

"What about the professor?" Flora asked as they wanted to sit down for dinner.

"I'll ask him," Emmy said and went upstairs. To her delight he wasn't only awake when she knocked on his door – but also reading a book!

"Dinner's ready," she told him smiling. "Wanna join us?"

He nodded and went with her into the kitchen.

The dinner conversations were as enjoyable as always and Emmy was glad to see that he ate more than usual.

After the children were sent to bed Hershel helped Emmy with the dishes and afterwards sat down with her in the living room to drink a final tea before going to bed.

She sat next to him on the couch but didn't dare leaning against his side.

They drank their tea in silence, enjoying the stillness of the evening, until Hershel spoke: "I don't know how I can ever repay you, Emmy, and I don't how many times I will say it again but: Thank you!"

She looked at him with a cordial smile. "You don't ever have to repay me. That's what friends are for. And I know that you would have done the same for me."

He nodded affirmatively. "Yes, of course."

"See?"

He blinked touched at her and then raised his arm to invite her into a hug.

She didn't hesitate but at once came closer and leaned her head against his chest. He put his arm around her and stroked over her back.

"I often wonder," he whispered after a while, "what fate has brought you into my life."

She chuckled. "Well, I guess, it was the boy who stole the shoes and tried to blame me."

He smiled, remembering the incident.

"You rescued me," she continued. "Later I found out your name and went into one of your lectures. I don't know if you remember but you talked about the Azran Civilisation and I asked a lot of questions afterwards because I knew a bit about them from Uncle Leon."

"I remember," he exhaled sharply. He lifted her head to look at her stunned. "You were the intelligent young girl that asked all these amazing questions – and then never came back."

She nodded, beaming. "Yes. I couldn't come back, I wasn't a student, yet."

He shook his head in awe and put her head gently back on his chest.

"I've always wanted to study archaeology," Emmy continued softly. "And when Uncle Leon found me a scholarship in Edinburgh that was perfect. I studied with great passion – I have read all of your works! And when I came back, and Uncle Leon proposed this mission for me, I didn't even hesitate to say yes – because this was my ticket of seeing you again."

"Emmy…," he whispered surprised.

She smiled into his orange pullover and smelled his scent. "I never wanted to betray you," she now said and tried to stop her tears, "but Uncle Leon he told me so many things about you. He also told me about… Claire…"

"Claire?"

She nodded. "Yes, well he didn't tell me her name, but he knew that you loved her and that she had died… And…" Here a few tears escaped her eyes and her voice broke. "And he told me that you would never love me back… no matter what… and that _he_ would throw me onto the street if I didn't obey him… I'm so sorry!" She cried into his chest, her fingers holding onto the soft fabric for support.

Hershel was utterly shocked, so shocked that he couldn't even comfort her. She had… _loved_ him?!

"And now," Emmy said with a small ironic laugh, "it is because of Claire that I am here."

The name of his first love brought him back into the living room. "I thought you were here because Luke sent you a letter," he stated matter-of-factly. "And that he could have asked anyone to come. What does Claire have to do with this?"

She didn't dare looking him in the eyes as she replied: "Before she died, again, she told Luke that if you were to be depressed because of her departure that he should ask for someone's help, and that this someone should be a someone that you once loved…"

He inhaled loudly and stared at her stunned.

"Hershel?" Emmy finally whispered looking at him timidly. "Did you once love me?"

Slowly he nodded, for he didn't trust his voice.

"And…," she continued even more agitated now. "And… do you… Well, I know it might be too soon but I have to know… Do you still… love me?"

He looked her in the eyes and what he saw convinced him to answer truthfully. "Yes," he replied so quietly that one could almost not hear it.

Emmy started to beam but had to restrain herself. She didn't want to rush him into this. "I'd like to kiss you," she admitted, blushing. "But I can understand if you don't want to – yet."

He thought about this for a minute before he told her sincerely: "I believe that if Claire specifically asked for someone that I might love – she wanted me to get over her and be happy with someone else, right?"

She slowly nodded. "That's what she told Luke."

He held her gaze, carefully closed their distance, and finally kissed her tentatively.

Emmy sighed happily and kissed him gently back, taking his hand into hers.

They unhurriedly explored the other's mouth, stroking through each other's hair, getting to know each other on a completely new level, and only after a long time did they break their contact to look into each other's eyes.

"I love you," she announced, beaming.

"I love you, too," he replied, smiling.

* * *

From now on he recovered more from day to day. Slowly he picked up his daily life again, gradually returning to his job at the university, and mastering his life without depressive thoughts. Whenever they tried to creep back into his mind, however, Emmy would notice them and simply kiss them away. And whenever a nightmare would wake him, she lay next to him, always ready to comfort him in the way he needed.

Luke and Flora were more than happy to finally have back the old professor and that he was together with Emmy now didn't bother neither of them. On the opposite, it felt like a real family to them, and especially to Flora, who had lost her parents, it was wonderful to have some kind of mother again.

Emmy ravelled in her new role – she would have never thought that she liked taking care of a family but she did. She worked as the professor's assistant again and when the four of them went on an adventure it felt like old times again, as if nothing had happened in between – no betrayals and no deaths.

And all because of the noble favour of a dead woman who had loved her partner so much that she wanted him to forget her and be instead happy with another woman…

THE END.


End file.
